The Secret of Kasumi
by Albedo238
Summary: After learning of attack on her village by the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kasumi vows revenge on the life of Jin Kazama. However, she learns that might not be an option as many things happen around her while competing in the King of Iron Fist tournament. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: The Attack

**Prologue: The Attack**

In an office that looks quite dark as it's barely lit comes into view, we see a man sitting behind a desk that's wearing a black business-type suit and appearing to be deep in thought. That man is Jin Kazama.

Just then, another man walks into the office, this one also wearing a business-type suit, but has gelled-back black hair and is wearing a pair of shades. He also seems to be carrying a folder with him.

"Master Kazama, sir," says the man.

Jin looks up to see the man and says, "What is it?"

The man speaks up again, saying, "I have that file you wanted to see."

"Good," says Jin.

The man then walks up to Jin and hands him the folder, which Jin carefully opens up to see a file on a woman. When see the picture of the woman, it turns out to be that of Kasumi.

Jin reads over the file carefully to not miss any details, then says, "According to these readings, my theories about this woman could be true. Have you confirmed the location of her former home?"

"Yes, sir," says the man. "Our spies located the Mugen Tenshin Village not too long ago. What are your orders, sir?"

Jin goes quiet for a bit, but then speaks up again to say, "Attack it. We need to lure this woman out of hiding seeing as she no longer resides in her village, yet I feel she cares for it deeply. That said, I'll let her come to me."

"What or who should we send to perform the attack on this village," asks the man.

"Just a squadron of attack robots," says Jin. "If these ninjas are as skilled as they're supposed to be, then we won't be getting any of them back. And if that's the case, it's an acceptable loss. That said, I don't want them taking any lives, but I don't what them to leave everyone unharmed as I do need it to seem like we mean business. Mostly, I just want the village leveled to the ground, and nothing more than that. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir," says the man. "We'll begin the attack at once."

The man bows and then he leaves the office.

Soon, Jin goes back into deep thought as he says in thought, "So, it could finally happen. If all goes according to plan, I will be rid of this curse at the end of the next King of Iron Fist tournament. I hope to see you soon... Kasumi."

* * *

In th Mugen Tenshin Village, we see Ayane walking through the village. She stopped to see some of the children at play. As she does, she puts on a bit of a smile on her face as she's soon reminded of the times she played with Kasumi when they were children.

After a while, Ayane snaps out of her daydreaming and says with a stern face, "Why are those memories still popping up? It's not like I still want to be friends with that traitor, so... why am I still getting them?"

Ayane continues her walking down the village streets when she stops immediately after a black, cylinder-shaped object rolls in front of her. Knowing what it, she immediately panics with a look of terror on her face.

"Grenade," yells Ayane, who then jumps from it just as it explodes.

The explosion sends Ayane onto her back, the left side of her face bloodied up.

Everyone who saw the explosion is alerted that an attack is coming, which readies their shinobi into action as a few of them go to help Ayane.

Just then, a few bombs fly through the air and start to hit the village houses, setting them ablaze.

As he sees this calamity happening, Shiden says, "What is the meaning of this? Who would do such an attack to our village?"

Just then, Hayate appears next to him and says, "Father, let me and the others take care of this attack! You just get to some place safe!"

"No," says Shiden. "If you're going to fend off this attack, then I'm joining with you!"

Knowing he won't win this argument, Hayate simply nods to his father.

Just then, some more shinobi appear behind them, and one of them asks Hayate, "Sir, what are your orders?"

Hayate turns to the shinobi, and says, "I need one of you to send a message to Ryu Hayabusa. Tell him to find my sister, Kasumi! The rest of you, I want you to follow me in finding who did this attack and eliminate them!"

"Sir, I'll be the one to send the message," says a shinobi.

"That's fine," replies Hayate. "The rest of you, follow me!"

"Right," says all the other shinobi.

After that, they all leave to do their given duties.

* * *

Meanwhile, taking place at night in Hong Kong, we see Kasumi hoping from building to building. Though still in her usual attire, Kasumi has her hair out of a ponytail to let it flow freely.

"Let's see," says Kasumi. "The Hong Kong Police Department shouldn't be very far from here. Helena said there's almost no better at helping in an investigation than Lei Wulong. Hopefully, I can get him to look into anything and everything related to Victor Donovan."

Just as Kasumi is about to hop to another building, she hears a voice call out saying, "I found you."

Kasumi panics as she looks behind her, but then becomes slightly more relieved to see that the person is Ryu Hayabusa.

"Hayabusa," says Kasumi. "What brings you here? I hope it's not to stop me from me trying to find Victor Donovan."

"In a way, yes," says Hayabusa. "However, I'm not here to fight you, but to bring you back to your village."

"What," Kasumi asks out of shock. "Hayabusa, you know I can't go back to my village. Ever since I broke the code..."

"That's in the past for now," interrupts Hayabusa. "This takes precedence. According to a message I received, your village is in trouble and they told me to find you so that I could bring you back home."

Kasumi asks in a shocked tone, "My village came under attack? From who?"

"I don't know," says Hayabusa. "It seems whenever that message was made, they didn't know who or what attacked them. So, if we're to find out, we must head back to your village. Please, Kasumi."

Kasumi puts on a solemn look as she looks behind her and says, "I was really hoping to find more evidence on Victor Donovan with the help of Officer Wulong."

"Kasumi," says Hayabusa. "I know you've always felt like an outcast ever since you broke your village's code, but right now, we have to put that behind us and deal with the problem at hand. Do you understand?"

After a while, Kasumi looks back at Hayabusa with a glare of seriousness and says, "Let's go."

Hayabusa nods, then both he and Kasumi leave together.

* * *

The next day, both Kasumi and Hayabusa arrive at the village, but both look horrified at what they see.

"No... this can't be," says a very distraught Kasumi.

"It's worse than I could have imagined," says Hayabusa. "The village has been destroyed."

As we get a shot of the Mugen Tenshin Village, we see the whole place is smoldering and destroyed.

"Let's go have a look," says Hayabusa. He then looks at Kasumi, who has a worried expression on her face. He then says, "Kasumi, I know you're worried about what the people will think, but the request to bring you back was sent by them. Besides, with what's happened, we need to think more about the safety of everyone rather than what will happen to you. Do you understand?"

Though still very worried, Kasumi looks to Hayabusa and just nods.

"Good," says Hayabusa. "Then let's go see what we can do assess the situation."

After that, both Kasumi and Hayabusa jump out of the tree they're in and head towards the village.

Kasumi and Hayabusa walk through the village to see all of the destruction that took place, as well as the people that are injured.

"My gosh, it looks even worse up close," says Hayabusa. "I've seen some underhanded things, but this is really going too far."

As Kasumi observes the destruction of her village herself, she sees some of the people looking at her with surprise, which makes her look away from them in shame.

Just then, a group of shinobi appear in front of both Kasumi and Hayabusa, then one of them says, "Hayabusa-san, thank you for coming and bringing Kasumi back to us."

"You're very welcome," says Hayabusa with a bow.

The shinobi bow back to Hayabusa, then they look at Kasumi, who has her head hung in shame as she says, "Long time, no see."

"Master Hayate wishes to see you, Kasumi," says the shinobi. "Please, follow us."

"Right," says Kasumi.

* * *

Afterwards, we're taken to an area of the village where Hayate, Ayane and Shiden are, along with Ayame and a few shinobi, as well as some of the villages healers, who are tending to both Ayane and Shiden. Ayane is lying down on her back as she's not completely awake from the grenade explosion she encountered, and Shiden is sitting on the ground next to Ayame, who consoles him while the healers get to work on his wounds.

Just then, both Hayabusa and Kasumi arrive at the area where they are. As he hears their footsteps, Hayate looks to see both of the ninjas approaching. As he does, he puts on a look of both surprise and relief when he sees Kasumi.

"Sister," says Hayate to Kasumi.

Hearing that makes the others with Hayate look to see Kasumi coming towards them.

"Hey there," says Kasumi nervously. "I'm back."

"Kasumi," says Ayame. "Oh, thank goodness that you're back!"

"Indeed," says Shiden. "It's good to have you back, my daughter."

Shiden and Ayame get up to walk towards Kasumi and both hug her deeply. Hayate walks towards Kasumi, who is still being hugged by her parents. After a long hug, Kasumi looks to see Hayate giving a big smile to his sister.

"Welcome home, sister," says Hayate.

"Oh... brother," says Kasumi as she's about to cry.

Kasumi runs to Hayate and gives him a big hug, and in return, Hayate hugs her back.

Though not fully recovered, Ayane looks to see the affection that Kasumi is being given, which starts to make her look a little bitter, but she tries not to say anything.

After Kasumi and Hayate finish their hug, Kasumi then looks at Ayane and says, "Ayane... it's... good to see you as well."

"You would say that right now, wouldn't you," says Ayane coldly.

This makes Kasumi go back to looking downtrodden.

"Don't worry about what Ayane feels towards you right now, sister," says Hayate. "All that matters is that you're back with us."

Kasumi then looks at Hayate with an expression of seriousness and asks, "What happened here brother? Who attacked this place, and could do it so viciously?"

Hayate says in a solemn tone, "We don't know. The attack came so swiftly, and we were caught completely off guard. We did our best to find those responsible, but we had no luck. Whoever did this attack, they were definitely not amateurs."

"Amateurs or not," says Shiden. "What they have done is unforgivable. I promise we will hunt them down, whoever they are, and deliver swift justice."

"And I'll join with you if you would allow me to," says Kasumi. "I may still be a runaway, but I care for my home and my people. I want to defeat whoever did this to my home."

"Liar," says Ayane.

The others look at Ayane, who's beginning to pick herself up.

"What did you say," says a hurt Kasumi.

"You heard me," says Ayane. "You're a liar! You know this attack on our village was all your fault!"

"Ayane, stop it," says Shiden.

"That's right," says Hayate. "Kasumi doesn't need this attack on her character."

"Oh, but she does," says Ayane. "Ever since she's run away to join in that stupid Dead or Alive tournament, thus revealing existence to the world, we've become more and more vulnerable to invasions like these. Who knows what could happen next?"

"That might be true," says Hayate. "But in other ways, it was inevitable that we would stay hidden forever. This is not Kasumi's fault."

Not listening to Hayate completely, Ayane says, "I bet she even planned this attack on us just to get revenge for trying to hunt her down, or for the fact we were most vulnerable. It's not uncommon for the little princess to take down her old kingdom that she abandoned, after all."

"Enough of this, Ayane," says Ayame in a loud tone.

"Ayane... it's doesn't matter what I say to you, but you should know I would never plan such an attack on my home," says Kasumi. "Still... I will accept the blame for this."

"Kasumi, you don't have to do that," says Hayabusa.

"But it is true," says Kasumi. "If I never ran away, then this wouldn't have happened. This village would still be hidden from the world and left unharmed."

"No," says Hayabusa. "Don't be so negative. Knowing what was on the line, you would have left regardless of what would come. You're just that type of person, Kasumi."

"But, even so..." Kasumi starts to say.

Just then, Kasumi is interrupted by a shinobi that arrives where the group is as he says, "Master Hayate!"

Hayate replies, "What is it? Did you find a trace of the attackers?"

"No, sir," says the shinobi. "But we did find this."

The shinobi holds out his left hand to show an envelope.

"A letter," asks Hayate. "To who?"

"It seems to be addressed to Kasumi," says the shinobi.

"A letter for me," asks Kasumi who then rushes to take the letter.

As she does, Kasumi opens it, she pulls out the letter and begins to read it, which goes as follows:

"To Kasumi,

I know you must be angry over what I've done, so if you wish to take out your revenge on me, I will be in Tokyo holding a tournament. If you want to avenge your village, be there.

Signed,

Jin Kazama."

"Jin Kazama," asks Hayabusa in surprise.

"Do you know of him, Hayabusa," asks Shiden.

"I've heard of him a few times," says Hayabusa. "He's apparently the new leader of an organization called the Mishima Zaibatsu, a multinational financial conglomerate who have had some shady dealings in the past. However, they've begun to wage war with the whole world ever since Jin Kazama took over to the Mishima Zaibatsu for unexplained reasons."

"And now, our village had to become a target for this Jin Kazama, as well," asks Ayame. "Why?"

"Well, according to what our daughter read," says Shiden. "He was obviously after her."

"If Kazama is really doing an attack just to get Kasumi after him, then this can only be a trap," says Hayate. "Who knows if he's making deals with Victor Donovan right now?"

"Indeed," says Hayabusa. "But we can't let this go unpunished. How shall we go about this?"

Kasumi takes the letter in her left hand and crumples it with great anger.

"Kasumi, dear," asks Ayame.

We then get a shot of Kasumi's mouth from the side as she grits her teeth out of anger, then says, "Jin Kazama, wasn't it?"

"That's right," says Hayabusa. "But... you're not thinking about..."

"He's gonna' pay with his life," yells Kasumi.

Everyone close by can feel Kasumi's rage, especially Ayane, who's very surprised as she's never know Kasumi to be this angry. In fact, it's usually the kind of anger she herself gives off.

Hayate then comes to Kasumi, and says, "Sister, let's take this slow and steady. This could very well be a trap for..."

"I don't care," interrupts Kasumi with a loud yell. "If this Jin Kazama was responsible for the attack on my village, then that's bad enough! Even worse that he was doing this just to get to me!"

"Calm down, Kasumi," says Shiden. "We'll figure something out here."

Kasumi yells, "And then what? What if he plans another attack on this village and we're not prepared? What then? I won't stand for this! I'm going to Tokyo to kill that man, and no one's going to stop me!"

After that Kasumi takes off running in the direction she came from.

"Wait, Kasumi," yells Hayabusa.

"Master Hayate," says a shinobi. "What should we do? Should we bring her back?"

Thinking long and hard about his answer, Hayate says, "No, let her go. She's feeling a lot of rage at this point. And personally, I can't blame her."

"But, Hayate..." Hayabusa starts to say.

"It's alright," says Hayate. "We're not going to lose sight of her, but we just need to let her cool down."

"You sound like you expected this would happen," says Hayabusa. "You and I know very well that Kasumi has been too compassionate and kind to let this much anger get a hold of her."

"Maybe so," says Hayate. "But she is my sister, so I should know her very well when she might snap like this."

"Still, we've got to go find her," says Hayabusa. "If we don't, she's going to end up doing something real stupid."

"Yes," says Shiden. "And with that, would you look after my daughter once more, Hayabusa-san?"

"You can count on me, Master Shiden," says Hayabusa with a bow.

"And of course, I can count on you with this task, my son," says Shiden to Hayate.

"I won't let you down, father," says Hayate.

After that, both Hayate and Hayabusa take off for Kasumi in the direction she ran in.

"A grand attack like this, and all just to get to our daughter," says Ayame. "Even Donovan wouldn't stoop that low."

"Indeed," says Shiden. "And with how angry Kasumi is, I pray for this Jin Kazama's life. Or I would say that if he didn't attack our village like this."

Just then, getting a shot of Ayane's face, which is still in shock, says in thought, "I've never seen her that angry before. Maybe I've had Kasumi all wrong these years. Great, now even I'm starting to worry for her."

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.

**Just to let my viewers know, I have very little knowledge about both of the Dead or Alive and Tekken stories as I haven't played enough games to fully understand them. That said, I'm mostly using the wikis for both games to do this crossover, so if I screw something up, please let me know so I can better it, okay? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Next Tournament

**Chapter 1: The Next Tournament**

Taking place in the G Corporation building, Kazuya, who's also dressed in a business-type suit like Jin was, is in his office looking at some holographic screens with information on them. As we get a good look at the screens, they all seem to be information about Kasumi.

"Very interesting," says Kazuya. "According to these readings, I can see why Victor Donovan wanted to clone her, but even he must not have been aware of the true potential this girl was capable of. I wonder how much research my son has been doing of her on his own end?"

Just then, a woman dressed like a doctor that we didn't notice before says, "So, Mr. Mishima, are these results to your liking?"

After a brief silence, Kazuya says, "Yes, but stay working around the clock to see if any further developments happen."

"As you wish, Mr. Mishima," says the female doctor.

"That will be all, Masaki," replies Kazuya afterwards.

"Very well," says Masaki, who then leaves the office.

After that, Kazuya continues to view the information and says, "No doubt my wretched son has probably done some action to lure her into the next tournament, so he can make use of her abilities. I'll just have to see about beating him to it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kasumi, Hayabusa and Hayate are hoping from building to building in Tokyo.

After a while, all three come to a stop on the last building they hop to.

"You two really shouldn't follow me right now," says Kasumi.

"Kasumi," says Hayabusa. "We know you're angry at Jin Kazama and the Mishima Zaibatsu, and you have every right to be, but let's try to be clear-headed about this, okay?"

"He's right," says Hayate. "If we're to find and stop him, we need to be calm about..."

"Be calm," interrupts Kasumi with a big yell as she looks at Hayabusa and Hayate with a stern face. "Be calm? That man destroyed our village and all just to get to me, and I'm supposed to remain calm about that?"

Hayate says, "Sister, you know what I mean. If we don't keep a clear head, we might just end up falling into this Jin Kazama's trap for you. I'm not going to have you fall into another one by a person or group trying to take advantage of your vengeance."

"Don't worry too much, brother," says Kasumi. "I don't think anything would stop me at this point after what he's done to our village. Losing you to DOATEC was bad enough, but for what this Mishima Zaibatsu has done, that's more pain than I could ever take, and I want that man to feel every ounce of my rage when I break all of his bones."

"And you won't be alone in that fight, Kasumi," says Hayabusa. "But right now, let's focus. First, we need to find some indication of where the main Mishima Zaibatsu building is located, as well as any other branches, so we may be better able to find Mr. Kazama."

"Not to mention since this is another conglomerate like DOATEC and MIST," says Hayate. "There's no telling how well-armed and secure they would be."

"Oh believe me, Hayate," says Hayabusa. "From what I've heard, the Mishima Zaibatsu has some of the best forces and defenses that money can buy out there, and every one of their soldiers are trained professionals."

"Hence how they made such quick work of the village," says Hayate.

"Great, now it sounds like you two are swooning over them," says Kasumi.

"Not at all," says Hayabusa. "Just telling how much of a challenge it's going to be. Basically, from what I've heard, breaking into the Mishima Zaibatsu will be much harder than it was to invade both DOATEC and MIST."

"Challenge or not, I'm not going to rest until Kazama is dead or brought to justice," says Kasumi. "While the latter is better, I'll be more happy with the former."

"I'm sure," says Hayate. "But first, we need a lead on where to find this place. Hayabusa, where do you suppose we should be looking?"

Hayabusa thinks, then says, "He said in the letter that he was holding a tournament here in Tokyo. Whether or not that is true, or if we should forego the tournament and just get to Jin Kazama or not, I still don't know. Perhaps if we..."

Just then, before we can hear Hayabusa finish his sentence, we see a hi-tech looking ninja in the distance as he views the three shinobi through his cybernetic goggles, though he's mostly fixated on Kasumi.

* * *

Back in the main office of the Mishima Zaibatsu, the image that the ninja is seeing is transferred to a holographic screen being viewed by Jin. Xiaoyu, who is in her usual attire, and Panda are with him, as well.

"Good," says Jin. "She finally made it to Tokyo. Now, I can begin the announcement for the next tournament."

Xiaoyu, who's looking carefully at Kasumi, says, "Wow, she's really pretty."

Panda gives a soft roar to Xiaoyu's statement about Kasumi.

Xiaoyu giggles and says, "You agree too, huh, Panda?"

Panda softly roars again.

"Yeah," says Xiaoyu with a sigh. "Man, I wish I had her looks."

"Interested in her, I see, aren't you," says Jin to Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu sighs and says, "Maybe not like you are, but I guess you could I say I am interested in wanting to meet her."

"In that case, I think I have a good job for you and Panda," says Jin.

Panda puts on a curious look.

"A job for us? Really," asks Xiaoyu looking very enthused. "What is it? We promise that we won't fail you or hinder things for you!"

"I think it's one you're going to really love," says Jin.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Jin," says Xiaoyu. "What could it be?"

"Well," Jin starts to say. "When Kasumi signs up for the tournament, I want you and Panda make friends with her."

"You want us to be friends with her," asks Xiaoyu.

Panda gives a soft roar as she looks even more curious as to what Jin wants her and Xiaoyu to do.

"That's right," says Jin. "Make her feel comfortable in her new surroundings. Since she's usually use to the Dead or Alive Tournaments that are usually held, I imagine she'll feel out of place in this one. We need her to feel welcome, don't you agree?"

"Very much," says Xiaoyu. "I wanted to be friends with her, anyway, but knowing this is an important job for you, I'll work my hardest."

"I know you will, Xiao," says Jin. "You're usually a friendly and sociable type, even if it does get the better of you at times."

Xiaoyu just frowns when Jin says that to her.

"But I have a feeling you and Kasumi should be able to get along nicely," Jin continues to say. "Especially given the fact you and her are around the same age."

Xiaoyu puts on another big smile and says, "Don't worry, Jin, we're going to make you as proud as we can. Right, Panda?"

Panda softly roars to let Xiaoyu know that she'll do her best, as well.

"See, Jin," says Xiaoyu. "Even Panda won't let you down."

"Good to know," says Jin. "But there is one important detail you must remember."

"Oh, and what's that," asks Xiaoyu.

Jin replies, "Don't divulge the fact that you both work for me, or have any affiliation with me."

"Really," asks Xiaoyu. "Why is that, Jin?"

Jin goes silent for a moment, then says, "I'm afraid that after what I did to Kasumi's village, she won't take kindly to me, nor to anyone associated with me."

Xiaoyu asks out of worry, "What did you do, Jin?"

Jin gives another moment of silence, then says, "That's... classified."

"You," says Xiaoyu looking sad. "You attacked it... didn't you?"

"Again, classified," says Jin. "Anyway, you better head on out so I can do the announcement for the next tournament."

"Right," says Xiaoyu, still looking sad, before she walks out of the office, along with Panda.

As the both of them are out of the office, a single tear falls from Xiaoyu's right eye as she looks up at the ceiling, then she says, "Oh, Jin... why are you still doing these bad things to people? I know you're looking for every way to rid yourself of the Devil Gene, but how you're going about it is going to get you hurt before you'll even be rid of your curse."

Panda roars softly to Xiaoyu, who then looks at Panda with a pitiful look.

"Oh, Panda," says Xiaoyu. "What should I do? I promised that I would be by Jin's side. That I would fight for him no matter what, but how can I go about that when he seems to be doing more evil than his father and grandfather did before him? Why do I feel like the closer I get, the further away I am?"

Panda just gives another soft roar.

"Maybe... just maybe," says Xiaoyu. "Jin needs this Kasumi girl so she can help him in some way. What do you think?"

Panda roars a little.

"That's it," says Xiaoyu with a big smile. "If we can become good enough friends with Ms. Kasumi, we can get her to help Jin out as well. I mean, she probably won't be that nice about it first if Jin did attack this girl's village, so it could be a definite long shot. But we just have to try our best. Then we'll see how she can help Jin, and if it will be enough. And if so, we can bring Jin back to the complete good side, right, Panda?"

Panda gives a quick roar.

"Yeah," says Xiaoyu. "Kasumi will become the best of friends with us, and with enough convincing, we can get her help to save Jin. What do you think? Sound good?"

Xiaoyu holds out her hand for Panda to take, and Panda does so with her paw.

"Good," says Xiaoyu. "In that case, let us both do our best for both this Kasumi, as well as Jin. Let's go, Panda."

Panda roars again as both her and Xiaoyu head off to do their duty.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Hayabusa, Hayate and Kasumi are, Hayabusa says, "And so, how does that sound?"

"A good plan," says Hayate. "Checking the larger wards of Tokyo would be very logical if a major organization like the Mishima Zaibatsu is to be around here somewhere."

"As long as I can find Jin Kazama and take him out, that's fine with me," says Kasumi.

Just then, one of the large screens in the city switches from what it was originally showing to a shot of Jin in his office, as he then says, "Greetings to everyone all over the world."

The three shinobi take notice of what's on the screen, as does everyone in Tokyo.

"A lot of you should already know of me, but if you do not, my name is Jin Kazama, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu," Jin continues to say.

"That's him," asks Hayate to Hayabusa.

"I guess so," replies Hayabusa.

Kasumi, who put on a surprised look before when she heard the name, begins to look angry as well as pleased that she can now attach the name of Jin Kazama to a face.

"If I may have everyone's attention," Jin continues on. "I would like to announce that the next King of Iron Fist Tournament will be taking applications for the next few days, starting today, so we can give enough people a chance to sign up for this tournament. If you wish to do so, please meet up at the tournament area located in the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo. The winner of this tournament will get a chance to fight me, as well as a great reward at the end of it all. Sign up will end on May 5th, so do hurry and sign up if you wish to take part in this tournament. If you do, I hope to see you there."

"The Shinjuku ward," asks Hayate. "That shouldn't be too far from where we currently are."

"Good," says Kasumi. "That should make things easier for me."

"Kasumi, are you saying that..." Hayabusa starts to say.

"Yes," Kasumi interrupts. "I'm going to enter that tournament, so I can get close enough to ending Jin Kazama's life. The fact he showed me his face has sealed his fate even more."

After that, Kasumi takes off.

"Wait, sister," says Hayate.

Hayabusa makes a curious sound as he puts on a thoughtful gesture.

"What are you thinking about," asks Hayate.

"Thinking about how this all feels a little too convenient," says Hayabusa.

Hayate puts on a curious look as he asks, "What do you mean?"

"Why does it feel like that transmission was meant to play as soon as we got here," asks Hayabusa. "Why do I get the feeling he was expecting us to come, especially Kasumi?"

"You think he's up to something," asks Hayate.

"Don't tell me you can't feel it yourself, my friend," says Hayabusa. "The attack on your village, the letter to Kasumi, the sudden announcement of this tournament... there may be a few pieces we haven't found yet, but it's already telling me Jin Kazama has a plan thought up already."

"In that case, we better go after Kasumi right now," says Hayate. "If not, she could be in real danger."

"Indeed," says Hayabusa.

After that, both Hayate and Hayabusa take off in the direction Kasumi was going in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at G Corporation, Kazuya, who had watched the transmission of Jin, says to himself, "Well, just like I figured he would do. Starting another tournament just to lure that girl to him so he could make use of the power she has inside of her. Well, guess I also better enter should I be able to beat him to the punch. Of course, if everything is in place, then I shouldn't even have to bother worrying about a thing."

* * *

As we're taken to the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo, we can see the tournament building in the distant as the light up sign reads, "King of Iron Fist Tournament VII."

Kasumi then appears on the ground as she says, "There it is. Time to go sign up."

Kasumi then rushes to get in line to sign up for the tournament.

After that, both Hayate and Hayabusa appear on the ground, and look to see the tournament building.

"Well, there it is," says Hayate. "Since I'm willing to believe my sister is going to sign up for it, do you think you and I should do the same?"

"Well, Master Shiden did give us the job of protecting Kasumi," says Hayabusa. "But at the same time, this is Kasumi's fight."

"But you were the one going on about how convenient this was sounding," says Hayate. "Shouldn't we at least do this to make sure she doesn't do anything really stupid?"

"Well, we've tried to protect Kasumi in the past by invading her personal space, and that hasn't worked out so well for us," replies Hayabusa. "For this one, we may have to see about doing this from a distance."

Hayate, who looks really shocked right now, says, "What are you saying, Ryu? My father gave us this job to protect my sister, so we have to see anything and everything through. Besides, you said it yourself the pieces were fitting together."

"Yes, I did," says Hayabusa. "But I also said we don't have all of them, so perhaps by letting this happen, we can gather the rest. That way, we'll know what to do. Sometimes, you can see better from a distance than you can up close."

"That may be true, but I can't afford to let Kasumi out of my sight again," says Hayate.

"And we're not going to let her out of our sight," says Hayabusa. "But think about it this way. Kasumi is usually a contender for the Dead or Alive Tournament, right?"

"Right," answers Hayate.

"And she's entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament, instead," says Hayabusa. "Or at least, she's going to if she's hasn't already."

"Go on," says Hayate.

"And Jin Kazama did that attack on your village, thus wanting to lure Kasumi to him, right," asks Hayabusa.

"Is there a point to all of this," asks Hayate.

"My point is that," Hayabusa starts to say. "Don't you think suspicion would be raised if more of the friends that Kasumi made in the Dead or Alive tournament, like you and me, entered? That he might get the idea that we're doing this for some reason other than to compete? That he would try to hinder our progress at every turn simply to keep him from Kasumi?"

"I never thought about it that way," says Hayate.

"Because the invitation was made out to Kasumi and no one else," Hayabusa says. "It might raise Kazama's awareness that she's not alone in the ring, and that he will try anything to keep us down or take us out should we even try to get close to Kasumi while in the tournament. You get my point, now?"

"I do," says Hayate. "Alright, we'll do it your way, but I still don't like it that much. It says we're turning Kasumi into a bullseye for this Jin Kazama, and we're the ones painting a target on her forehead."

"That may be the case," replies Hayabusa. "But up close and personal hasn't gotten us any luck at keeping Kasumi protected. The more we try to interfere, the more danger she'll get herself into. Perhaps if we let her take more risks, as do we, we can know how to better protect her... even if it has to be from the sidelines."

"A form of reverse psychology," says Hayate.

"That's the idea," says Hayabusa. "I just hope it works."

"For both of our sakes," says Hayate.

"If it doesn't," says Hayabusa. "I'll take any punishment your father has to offer."

"Kasumi is my sister and you're my close friend," says Hayate. "I'll take the same amount of punishment myself."

* * *

Meanwhile, taking place outside of the tournament building, a Mishima Zaibatsu soldier has kept his eye on Kasumi ever since she got in line.

Finally, Kasumi is up to sign her name on the form to apply for the tournament.

"Hello there," says the man at the desk. "What is your name?"

"Kasumi Mugen," says Kasumi.

(I know we don't know her actual real name or the fact that she even has one, so I'm just giving her that name for the time being.)

Back to the soldier, he presses a button on his helmet, and says, "Master Kazama, the girl has signed up for the tournament."

* * *

Back at the main office of the Mishima Zaibatsu building, Jin, hearing this message, replies, "Good, just as I planned."

"What should I do now, sir," asks the voice of the soldier.

"Nothing for the moment," says Jin. "Just continue to watching over the place, and let me know when my father or grandfather show up to sign in, so I can be ready."

"Yes, sir," says the soldier.

"Until then, I'm getting ready the next phase ready," says Jin.

"Pardon me for asking, but what would that be," asks the soldier.

"Simple," says Jin. "Where we make our guest feel welcome."

* * *

Back at where the tournament building is, Kasumi walks away from the desk. Just then, both Hayabusa and Hayate appear in front of Kasumi.

"So, did you sign up," asks Hayate.

"I did," says Kasumi. "One step closer to dealing with that man."

"We can only hope everything will go well," says Hayabusa.

"I'm surprised you two aren't going to sign up for the tournament as well," says Kasumi. "Seeing as how you like to protect me so much, I figured you would use this opportunity to enter just so you could continue to babysit me."

"Well, about that..." says Hayate.

"We figure Kazama would be expecting us to do that," says Hayabusa. "So, for a change of pace, we're going to continue to watch over you, but in a way we don't get in your hair, if that's understandable."

"Well, this is a big surprise," says Kasumi looking shocked. "The both of you are usually so protective of me. Why the change of attitude?"

"Well, the closer we get to you, the further you run away from us," says Hayate. "So, we're going to try something new, and see how that works for the time being. Besides, you are a grown woman, so you should be allowed to fend for yourself without us always breathing down your neck."

"Thank you, brother," says Kasumi with a smile. "You too, Ryu."

Both Hayate and Hayabusa nod to Kasumi.

Just then, a black limo pulls up alongside the three shinobi, who take immediate notice.

As it parks, the chauffeur steps out and says, "Ah, Ms. Mugen, we've been expecting you."

"Me," asks Kasumi.

"That's right, Ms. Mugen," says the chauffeur. "I'm to drive you to your hotel, if you don't mind."

"Hotel," asks Kasumi. "I didn't pay for a hotel."

The chauffeur chuckles then says, "Oh, don't worry, an anonymous person paid for your room and everything you need. Everything is taken care of, Ms. Mugen."

"Really," says Kasumi. "Sounds too good to be true."

Hayate says in thought, "This has 'trap' written all over it."

"Was this Kazama who paid for everything," asks Hayabusa in thought.

Kasumi then turns to both Hayate and Hayabusa, and asks, "What should I do? Should I go with him?"

"Uh, well," says Hayate before he turns to Hayabusa. "Ryu?"

"We watch from a distance, my friend," says Hayabusa. "We watch from a distance."

Hayate sighs, then says, "Okay, but I really don't like this." He turns back to Kasumi and says, "Go with him. We'll meet you there."

"Are you both sure about this," asks Kasumi

"Not really," says Hayate. "But we might have to let things play out for the time being. Until then, you just go."

"Okay," says Kasumi nervously. She then turns to the chauffeur, and says, "Alright, take me to the hotel."

"Very well," says the chauffeur. "Hop in and we'll be on our way."

The chauffeur gets back in the limo, and Kasumi begins to enter the rear part passenger side of the limo. As she opens the door to climb in, she looks back at both Hayabusa and Hayate, wondering if she shouldn't go. But, to not be rude, she climbs in and closes the door. After that, the limo takes off.

As the limo gets to be a small distance away, Hayabusa says to Hayate, "Let's follow."

"Right," says Hayate.

And with that, both Hayate and Hayabusa take off to follow the limousine that has Kasumi in it.

Just then, the same soldier sees the two shinobi take off, and he contacts Jin again, saying," Master Kazama, two shinobi just took off after the kunoichi."

Jin's voice is heard as he says, "They're probably just worried about her, nothing more."

"What should I do," asks the soldier.

"Nothing for the time being," says Jin's voice. "I'll let them keep an eye on her, but if they try to interfere with anything, I won't waste any time in stopping them."

"Understood," says the soldier.

* * *

Back in the main office of the Mishima Zaibatsu building, Jin has his elbows on his desk, with his hands held up to his face in a thoughtful pose. He then says in thought, "Well, Ms. Mugen... if everything goes right, we'll see if you do possess the very power I believe you to. The kind that will free me from this curse. We shall see... very soon."

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


End file.
